Family in a Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Carrie Raven and Dr. Henry Davenport spend a little family time together.


**GoldGuardian2418, my dearest fanfic friend, requested this story. Here you are, Amiga!**

* * *

Carrie Raven was doing homework. It had been a long day at school and she was relived to be done.

"Homework, the worst invention known to man." Carrie sighed. She frowned when she snapped her pencil from all that writing.

She got up and went to get a pencil sharpener. When she came back, she gasped seeing her books and papers floating in mid-air!

"Booooo!" a deep, spooky voice wailed.

Carrie took a step back, but she recognized that boo. "Doc, I know that's you."

"Oh, drat." The book and papers floated back on the table. "How did you know?" It was Dr. Henry Davenport, the Invisible Man and one of Carrie's monster friends.

Carrie smirked at the invisible man. "I know you're voice anywhere. But that was a pretty good boo."

"You think so?" said the doctor. "Well, I did learn from some ghostly schoolmates of mine."

Carrie laughed. "That explains it. You would make a good ghost. No one would see you coming!"

Bang!

"Huh?!"

 **Bang! Bang!**

"What on Earth?" Henry and Cariie looked outside and saw two bullies throwing rocks at Carrie's house!

"Why, those cheeky little-!" Henry growled. "Perhaps they need a lesson in etiquette."

* * *

Outside, the boys were out of rocks.

"Geez, not a single widow broke!" One of them whined.

Then his friend took out a brick from his backpack. "This should do the trick!"

He heaved it and was ready to throw until his pants fell to his ankles.

"HEY!" The boy dropped the brick and tried to pull up his pants.

His friend just laughed.

"It's not funny!" The boy punched his friend in the arm. But then, both of their pants fell down again. "What the heck is going on?!"

"That's simple." said the doctor's voice. "This house is haunted."

"HAUNTED?!" they punks screamed.

The boys felt their underpants being grabbed and yanked up high.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boys screamed in terror and pain. They tried to run away but they were making the wedgies even worse.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Henry laughed in his spookiest voice. Finally, he let go and the boys took off running scared.

"That takes care of that." Henry dusted off his hands and walked back inside.

* * *

In Carrie's room, the young girl was sitting in her bed. Happy with her finished homework and punk kids driven away.

A knock came at her door.

"Come in."

Dr. Davenport walked in. He was now wearing his snappy blue suit, white gloves, monocle, and grey derby hat.

The invisible man adjusted his monocle. "Ah, it feels so much better to be back in my clothes again."

"I'll say." said Carrie. "You were a completely different person out there!"

Henry shuffled his feet. "Yes, my actions were most unbecoming. But those children should know better than to damage a splendid house such as this."

"Splendid? Most people think my house is creepy."

"Pish posh! This is a lovely home, Carrie." Henry chided. "You should be proud of it."

"I am, I just wish everyone else was..." Carrie looked away, but the doc moved his hand to her chin and gently had her face him.

"Carrie, while it's true that some people don't accept what's different, there are people who do." Henry said. He put an arm around. "I know the other monsters and I are certainly one of them."

"But...you guys are monsters, So of course you like my father's home." Carrie said.

Henry shook his head. "No, Carrie. We love you because you're a sweet, compassionate, understanding girl. Besides, Helga, Sheila, and Alyson like you and they're humans. So it's not just monsters that like you, but humans that take the time to get to know you."

Carrie thought about it. And the doctor certainly had a point.

"Yeah, you're right, Doc." She smiled as she scooted closer to him. "I guess I'm just being silly."

"Perhaps," Henry chuckled.

"Say, Doc." Carrie said after a pause. "Do you think, I mean, well..."

"Yes, Carrie?"

"Well, do you think we're a family? With you, the monsters, and Helga and...me?" asked the girl.

"Family, you say?" Henry had never really thought about that. But now that he did, things took a whole new perspective for him.

"I mean, with my father never around, I don't any other family around. And you guys are the closest people in my life. And you're like the uncle I never had, Doc."

Dr. Davenport was quiet. Carrie sunk a little, perhaps she said too much.

"A family..." Dr. Davenport held Carrie tighter. "I say there's nothing better than the best."

Carrie looked up at him. "Really?!"

"Of course, family isn't about being bound together by blood, but by the love and compassion we have for one another." He ruffled Carrie's hair. "Besides..."

Henry poked Carrie's side.

"Eep!" Carrie jumped and let out a giggle.

The doctor chuckled as he kept poking. Carrie squeaked and giggled, trying to get away.

"Dohohoc! Quit it! Ahahahahahahaha!" Carrie tried to plead her way out. But the invisible man wouldn't let her to.

"Cootchie, coo!" Henry tickled Carrie under the chin.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ahahahaha!" Carrie choked back her laughter and tried to look tough. "Stop it!"

But Henry knew Carrie couldn't act tough long and started tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carrie burst out laughing. She closed her mouth in an attempt to stop, but the doc kept tickling.

Now Carrie had no strength in her to resist. She laughed and laughed and laughed.

Seeing her helpless position, Dr. Davenport stopped at last.

"Forgive me, Carrie. Cabt help but have a little fun." Henry rubbed her back to help calm her down.

Carrie took a few deep breathes. "Fun, huh?" She had to admit, she did have fun. "Y'know, Before you guys came to my home, I can't remember the last time I laughed."

"And I can't remember the last time I had any fun." Henry confessed. "Working at Monster Mountain is never a jovial job. Not to mention, most people always screamed when I am near..."

"Well, not anymore." Carrie said, hugging the doctor. "Because this is place where you can be yourself and be part of a family."

Carrie couldn't see it, but Henry had a smile on his face. He and Carrie shared a loving hug.

They truly were a family. Without a doubt.


End file.
